A Step Away From Falling
by Leafeather
Summary: Years after Frozen, Queen Elsa is aided by a group of advisors. Rumors of one of them being too close to the Queen spreads throughout the kingdom. Elsa finds out she isn't the only one with powers after all. Amidst this, an evil surfaces, sowing terror & mistrust. Basically a story of Elsa finding her other half, with ominous elements added to spice up the story.


_Author's Note:_

_Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, and i'm really not confident about my writing skills. So please, if you like it and you think you would like to see the continuation of the story, please review! I will only continue the story if I deem that it is worth my time since I am a very busy ASIAN student. As for the names... I suck at creating names. So if you see anything that sounds very familiar, please pardon me!_

Prologue 1

Round and round her head turned in a frantic attempt to take in her surroundings; flames burned, corpses strewn – an image of what Arendelle would become if she failed to end the war. The smell of burnt wood – destroyed chariots – filled her nostrils, sending her heart palpating wildly in dismay. Immediately, the air around Elsa started to freeze. Despite the flames, a snowstorm was imminent and the first flakes of snow were already beginning to descend. Elsa laughed bitterly. _Fire and ice. What an irony._

Elsa sent a shard of ice through the gut of an advancing soldier. With deadly precision, the frozen ground beneath her split, swallowing her surrounding enemies into the depths of the earth. _Damn you, filthy Moldurians. _Hate filled her insides and Elsa could've felt its cold tendrils creeping upon her heart, making it hard to breath. Her fist clenched and the earth birthed two monumental slabs of ice, crushing a dozen Moldurians and sealing them in an icy grave. Such was her power.

A thought dawned upon her and she halted. _Anna! Where was Anna?!_ Her breaths increased as her smoke-filled eyes failed to locate her sister. She choked. _Oh God. Anna! Where are you? _Myriads of scenarios filled her head – Anna, her eyes empty and cold, lying in the dirt; her beautiful sister, body marred with irreparable wounds, among the pile of burning corpses.

"No. No, Anna! Anna!"

Elsa's desperate steps led her to the edge of the cliff. Down below, untouched by her, the grass remained cloaked in green. _There!_ Anna swung round gracefully, giving an enemy soldier his death blow with her blade. Raising her sword, Anna sliced through the last of the Moldurians.

Despite the morbid environment, Elsa grinned with pride. Anna, her little sister, all grown up. Her burst of warm elation was short-lived, however, as she saw a formation of fireguards advancing towards Anna. Rage coursed through her. Those scoundrels, those immoral infidels! Daring to invade her home and now, to harm her sister with their fiery gift? She'll be damned before she let that happen.

The fireguards felt her rage before Elsa expressed it, of course. The ground around their feet had been frozen solid and a mighty blizzard had started to sting their exposed flesh and eyes with its biting cold. At first, it was bewilderment that struck them. But when they realized Elsa's presence, the fear of reality nearly consumed them. The fireguards looked up and Elsa's ice blue eyes bored into their soul, trembling with rage.

The moment the Moldurian Fireguards found themselves in the presence of the Ice Queen, they knew the battle was over. Though the war was far from its demise, this battle had met its end. Legends of a beautiful woman possessing the gift from the Gods themselves had first slinked into their homeland half a decade ago – the power of frost, just like how the Great Gods of Moldur had granted their Emperor with the gift of fire. The Ice Queen, they had named her, after hearing tales of the beauty of her power when her soul was filled with joy, and the horrors, when she was terrified, angry, and all things ugly; the Ice Queen, beautiful and deadly.

Yes, the Fireguards knew they would never see the light of the next dawn – they had not the strength to resist the Ice Queen. But they had sworn their allegiance, their lives to Galghar their Emperor. And if it was his wish to destroy Arendelle, they would help him fulfill it. Streams of blistering hot flames flew towards Elsa as the Fireguards summoned their fire.

Elsa did not need the time to react; instinct protected her. With no need of command, columns of solid ice rose up from the ground to defend her. One after the other, they bulleted from the ground to deflect the assault. Elsa screamed, in rage and defiance. Like thick, monstrous pythons, snow curled around the feet of the fireguards. Like an army of ants, the snow swarmed up their bodies and leaving no exposed flesh. The soft, innocent snow materialized into hard, unforgiving ice. A terrifying crunch sounded as Elsa crushed the bodies of her foes and their cries of terror echoed throughout the valley, fading into the horizon.

_It has ended. _Elsa gripped her staff for support. Her shoulders relaxed and the relief was blinding.

"Elsa!"

Shaken out of her reverie, Elsa caught Anna clambering up the edge of the craggy cliffs in an attempt to reach her. A mass of snow coalesced beneath Anna's feet and swept her up the cliff, setting her down gently before Elsa.

"Thanks." panted Anna, hands on knees, back bent and heart racing to catch her breath.

"Queen Elsa!"

Elsa spun round. An Iceguard was running towards her.

"Iceguard! State your report."

"Yes, Your Grace. We lost 200 soldiers and 25 Iceguards. This battle of the Midluns was won but I've just received word that the Southern Fortress is under siege. General Haelan led an army against Galghar-"

"Galghar?!"

The Iceguard wrung his hands nervously and began to stutter, eyes cast on the ground, "Yes, Queen Elsa. Gal... Galghar is here. And if... if the Southern Fortress fails, all of Arendelle will fall to Moldur."

_Haelan. Galghar. Haelan and Galghar. Haelan will never win. _The thought of losing him... _No. I have to help him. _

"Anna." Elsa's voice rang cold calmness. "Anna, go and find Kristoff. Gather our forces and reinforce the city. I'm going after Haelan."

"Wha... What? No! You'll die! Galghar is too powerful!"

"Don't you see? It has to end here! That, or Galghar destroys our home – our Arendelle. Go Anna. Do as I say. Haelan will help me."

"Haelan! What good is he? How do you know he'll help you? He's dangerous! A traitor!"

Elsa gritted her teeth and the cold Northern wind raged around her. _Haelan will never hurt me. I trust him._

"No. I have to go to the Southern Fortress. Without me, all hope of resisting Galghar will be gone."

"But-"

"No buts, Anna! Go!"

Authority steeped Elsa's voice, "Go Anna, there's no other way."

Elsa saw the resignation in her sister's eyes when Anna fell silent. She gave Anna a hug, a tight smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and walked away.

Ass she caught a last glimpse of Anna's round orbs, she saw the little furrow of her brows and the worry her sweet face portrayed; she knew that after all these years, after all these time, Anna still didn't trust Haelan.

_Don't worry, little sister. I'll return. Haelan will make sure of that._

Or so she hoped.


End file.
